


Off-World Looks Disappointingly Familiar

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: Crossword - AU [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Technology (Stargate), Colonel Reynolds - Freeform, Crossword - AU, Ellie the dog, F/M, General Hammond - Freeform, Humor, Janet Fraiser - Freeform, Off-World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: During a mission on P3X-388, SG-3 discovered a valuable piece of Ancient technology.With Colonel Kawalsky being sidelined due to an alien virus, there is only one man who can help them retrieve it.A man who has never once put a foot on another planet.The most unlikely candidate.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Crossword - AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540798
Comments: 29
Kudos: 81





	1. at the SGC

Sam’s restless fingers drum on the surface of the table in the SGC’s briefing room. General Hammond called for an urgent meeting without mentioning any details. So, she wonders what it’s all about. Colonel Reynolds sits next to her with Teal’c and Daniel and on the opposite and Janet at the end of the table.

Sam takes a quick glance at her watch for the third time within the last five minutes. Only 40 seconds have passed since she last checked. The General is already 10 minutes late. Usually, it’s not a problem, but today her latest experiment in her lab demands her attention. A crucial breakthrough is within her grasp. She can feel the prickle in her fingertips.

Her eyes dart between the door to the General’s office and her teammates. Teal’c leans cross-armed and relaxed into his seat, whereas Daniel is absorbed in thought and thumbs through his folder. Sam glimpses a picture of some alien carvings on a golden brown, metallic plate. This isn’t her field of expertise, but they resemble the symbols found on P3R-272, where the entire Ancient database got downloaded into Colonel Kawalsky’s mind by accident.

Colonel Kawalsky. The thought of SG-1’s critically ill leader dampens her elevated mood. On their last mission, he caught an alien virus that knocked him out. He is still under quarantine in the infirmary.

Maybe, that’s why Janet is here. Perhaps, she has some good news in the file in front of her.

Abruptly, the door opens, and General Hammond enters the room. “I apologize for the delay, but that was the president on the phone.” He takes his designated seat at the head of the table. “Let’s get right to the topic of this meeting. Last week, SG-3 made an interesting discovery on P3X-388. Colonel Reynolds, please elaborate on your findings.”

“When we explored the area beyond the forest surrounding the gate, we detected a strange cluster of boulders. They appeared to be arranged with purpose rather than at random. On closer inspection, we found a cylindrical object which could be of Ancient design.”

“Doctor Jackson?” The General implores.

Daniel pushes a picture in the center. “Yes, Colonel Reynolds is correct. It is of Ancient origin. The symbols here and here,” the pen between his fingers taps on the areas in question, “translate into ‘travel’ and ‘light’. There are other symbols on the surface which, unfortunately, are partly obscured by plants.” He takes out another picture from the folder. “My best guess is, it means ‘gateship’. I believe,” he finishes his summary with barely restrained excitement, “we have an Ancient spaceship on our hands.”

“Thank you, Doctor Jackson.”

Sam inspects the pictures from different angles, intrigued by the endless possibilities her mind conjures up. An ancient spaceship would trump her current experiment. The wheels in her head start turning.

“If this is a spaceship capable of flying through the Stargate, then we have to bring it back and study it,” Sam chimes in. A unique sparkle lights up her eyes. “It appears to be relatively undamaged.”

“We need someone to fly it. Someone who has activated Ancient technology in the past,” Daniel remarks.

“Doctor Fraiser, how is Colonel Kawalsky’s condition?” All eyes focus on Janet.

“Unchanged, I’m afraid.” Her expression signals not so good news. “The fever is under control; however, I still don’t know how to fight the virus. It is unlike anything I have ever seen. For the foreseeable future, Colonel Kawalsky remains under quarantine.”

There goes their only chance to bring the spacecraft back. It is doubtful, they can simply short-circuit the system. Moreover, it is too big for the transportation rings on an Al’kesh. And the _Prometheus_ is still under repair after the disaster with the unstable Naquadriah core reactor.

Another area of headache for Sam.

“Any other ideas on how we can recover the technology?” General Hammond throws the question in. Teal’c raises an eyebrow in contemplation, Daniel thumbs through his folder, again, and Sam stares at the pictures in her hand. The answer must be somewhere in them.

After a couple of seconds that feel like an eternity, Janet’s firm voice cuts through their musings. “There might be another option.”

All heads swivel toward her. Confusion and skepticism are visible on most faces. “Please explain,” General Hammond demands.

“You all remember the incident from last summer when Major Carter was abducted?”

Yes, Sam remembers all too well. It gave her nightmares the following weeks and a guilty conscience since Jack was dragged in the middle of it. The only positive thing from the whole debacle is the fact that her boyfriend was let in on her secret. She doesn’t need to hide or lie about her work anymore. Within reason and without going into specifics.

“During that time, we had an entertaining guest in the infirmary.”

Sam chuckles internally. That’s one way to describe him.

“I ran some tests, including a complete blood count. When I examined the results, I stumbled upon some interesting findings.” She hands the open file to Sam. “Jack O’Neill possesses an extremely strong variation of the ATA gene.”

Sam’s jaw drops. Wide-eyed, she skims through the test results. The numbers and letters swim in front of her. The chance to have such a gene anomaly is huge, if not astronomical. She can’t wrap her mind around the fact that her boyfriend might be crucial to the mission. Jack, who never once stepped through the Stargate, shall activate and, if possible, fly an Ancient spaceship.

It never gets boring around here.

“Doctor Fraiser, are you suggesting we enlist the help of a civilian for an off-world mission?” General Hammond’s words are infused with incredulity.

“I don’t suggest anything, General. You asked for another option, I just presented you one.”

“General,” Daniel interrupts, “the technology is too valuable not to investigate. A spaceship that fits through the Stargate could improve our exploratory capabilities.” His fidgeting hands emphasize his words. “We could learn so much more about the culture of the Ancients.”

“It would give us a significant, strategic advantage over the Goa’uld,” Teal’c argues.

“And Jack already knows about the program,” Daniel adds and cants his head, awaiting the final decision with heightened interest.

General Hammond ponders the arguments. “Major Carter, what do you think? Given the circumstances, would Mr. O’Neill participate?”

Would he participate? For sure! “I think so,” she asserts, still trying to absorb the implications. The image of an overeager, hyperactive puppy shapes up in her mind.

“Were there any signs of recent activities on the planet?” The question is directed at Colonel Reynolds, who has stayed quiet for most of the meeting.

“No, sir. The planet seems to be uninhabited.”

Having regained her equilibrium, Sam declares, “According to Tok’ra intelligence, the planet doesn’t fall under the domain of any System Lord. Since the recent war between Ba’al and the System Lords binds their capacities in another part of the galaxy, we shouldn’t encounter any unexpected surprises.” She folds her hands in front of her. “The planet should be safe, at least for now.” Her mouth twists into an uncertain smile.

For a while, General Hammond stares at one of the pictures in his hands, obviously weighing the pros and cons of including a civilian in this mission. The stretched silence increases the queasy feeling in Sam’s stomach. As much as she can envisage Jack to help them, she would never forgive herself if something happened to him off-world. Even something as minor as a scratch or a superficial bruise.

“Major Carter.” The sound of her name pulls her out of her introspective thoughts. “Call Mr. O’Neill. I expect him to be here within the hour.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Dismissed.” The General gets up and returns to his office.

Daniel’s encouraging look and Teal’c’s supporting bow assure her that SG-1 has her back, no matter what. Only Janet’s face displays a different myriad of emotions; guilt, shame, and an unreserved apology. Sam understands her decision to reveal information of such magnitude. The doctor just presented an available option.

Sam gets up and walks over to her. Her fingers squeeze Janet’s shoulders in sympathy. “You did the right thing.” She feels the muscles ease under her fingertips. A burden has been lifted from Janet’s conscience.

Sam proceeds straight to the nearest telephone and dials the memorized number. Her fingers toy with the cord.

On the fourth ring, she hears his gruff greeting, “O’Neill.”

“Hi, it’s me, Sam.” Nervousness wriggles its way into her voice.

“Everything okay?” He asks, puzzled and suspicious.

“Yes, everything’s fine. Don’t worry.” After a beat, she adds, “Where are you?”

“At the south entrance of the park. Still shoveling snow. Winter’s a bitch.”

Winter decided to fight back against the coming spring with one foot of fresh snow during the night. To clear away snow, Jack was called into work early this morning.

“Are you sure everything’s fine?” She detects a trace of doubt in his repeated question.

“Yeah.” Sam takes a deep breath and blurts, “General Hammond wants to see you.”

“Huh?” Speechless Jack is a rare commodity.

“Now.”

“Sam, what aren’t you telling me?” Concern evolves into near panic.

“Not over the phone.” She keeps her voice as calm as possible. The cord equals an entangled mess by now. “Stay where you are. Don’t move!”

“Sam, please...”, he pleads.

“Trust me.” With these parting words, she ends the call and sprints to the elevator. There are a few things she needs to organize.

***

Time stretches infinitely as Sam fiddles with the seam of her green BDU shirt. She waits for the arrival of the elevator.

A familiar ping ends her anxiety. The doors open, and a hesitant civilian steps out. His wary eyes pierce her. One hand clutches his red, woolen hat, which spots dancing reindeers.

“I suppose I have to thank you for the six airmen who clear snow now instead of me.” His steady voice contradicts the visible tension in his posture.

Sam shrugs nonchalantly and ducks her head.

Jack tugs at her elbow and forces her to look up. “Hey, don’t I deserve an explanation?”

She notes his skeptical expression, studies his rugged jawline, and lingers on a few water droplets which are perched on the collar of his jacket. This man in front of her is the one she loves and cherishes. The one that accepts her and supports her. The one that knows her most ambitious dreams and darkest fears. The one that stood by her side in her time of mourning and continues his efforts to help her heal. The one that she trusts intimately.

He deserves an answer, here in the middle of the corridor.

“We need your help in an urgent matter.” His eyebrows recede into his hairline. “Not in the way you imagine.” His firm grip on her elbow loosens. “Follow me to the briefing room, and I’ll explain everything.” She holds his gaze. “Please.”

With a barely visible movement of his head, he agrees.

The corners of her mouth curve into a grateful smile.

***

It takes another 15 minutes to gather Colonel Reynolds, Teal’c, and Daniel in the briefing room. Once everyone is seated, General Hammond commences the meeting.

“Mr. O’Neill, thank you for your prompt compliance with our request. I’ll remind you that anything you hear or see in during this meeting remains confidential.”

“Yes, sir.” Jack’s foot seeks contact with hers under the table.

“Major Carter, please explain to Mr. O’Neill the purpose of this meeting.”

“Yes, sir.” She turns to her right to address him. “Jack, you remember your stay in the infirmary last year?”

He furrows his brows but nods in affirmation. The middle finger of his left hand taps fast-paced against his thigh.

“When Janet reviewed your test results, she made an interesting discovery. You possess the ATA gene.” She pauses to let the words sink in.

Jack’s finger ceases its movement. He lifts the hand and motions for her to continue.

“This genetic anomaly allows you to operate Ancient technology.”

His hand drops down as if he burnt himself. “What?”

“Jack,” Daniel takes over and hands him a picture of the spaceship, “the Ancients were an advanced race that inhabited the galaxy a long time ago. They are the builder of the Stargate.” Jack’s eyes automatically fix on the object behind the window. “To activate most of their technology, you must possess a special gene. It's some kind of fail-safe in their system. You have the gene, you can make it work.”

Jack twiddles with the piece of paper and blinks at the unfamiliar image.

“This thing here, “Sam leans sideways and draws an invisible circle with her finger on the picture, “this is an Ancient spaceship. We don’t know if it’s operational or not. We need your help to find out.”

“You need to bring it back here for us,” Daniel adds. “If possible.”

Jack stares at each person at the table for a considerable amount of time. His index finger rests against his tight lips.

Sam feels uncertainty creep up on her. Her foot nudges him.

“So, let me get it straight. You want me to go through the Stargate, activate this alien technology I have no clue about, fly a spaceship back and land it in that small room over there,” Jack points toward the gate room.

Even to Sam’s ears, it sounds ambitious, borderline crazy. Although it isn’t the wackiest idea they’ve ever come up with.

“Next the thing you’ll tell me, there are little, gray aliens out there,” Jack scoffs. His bewildered eyes implore her.

Sam’s mouth twitches in a mix of confirmation and apology.

“Seriously?” His voice climbs up an octave.

“Mister O’Neill,” General Hammond interrupts and brings the conversation back to the problem at hand, “the US Air Force would not ask for your help if it were not absolutely necessary in the interest of planetary security. We need your answer now.”

Everyone at the table aims their attention at Jack. His hands wring tightly together as he squirms under the pressure to make a decision. Again, he seeks Sam out, asking for her guidance with his unsure eyes. She conveys all her love, reassurance, and understanding into her gaze. She needs him to understand that he represents their only chance for success and that she will protect him at all costs.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” he consents with a sharp exhale. Immediately, the tension in the room evaporates. “On one condition.” Sam shoots him a questioning look. Her interest and worries are piqued. “I get to name the spaceship.”

She bites on her lower lip to stifle a giggle. General Hammond chuckles but doesn’t comment on Jack’s request. “Major Carter, Colonel Reynolds, prepare your teams. Departure will be at 1500. Your mission objective is to retrieve the ancient spacecraft. If you face enemy contact, you’ll destroy it. Under no circumstance shall the Goa’uld get their hands on it. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Two resolute voices boom through the briefing room.

“Dismissed.”

The room empties quickly as everyone is busy preparing for the mission. Only Sam and Jack remain at the table. He toys with one picture while he absent-mindedly chews on his bottom lip.

“I’m a little scared,” he admits and jumps up to walk to the window.

Sam follows him and arrives at his side.

“What if we face these Goalds? Gulds?” He turns halfway to face her. “How do you call them?”

“Goa’uld.” Honesty and determination punctuate her next words. “We’ll protect you.”

“What if I fail?” he doubts his own abilities. “I’ve never flown anything in my life.”

Memories from another time when they stood in the same spot surface. When he surprised her and declared his love for her. When he welcomed and accepted this part of her life. When he dispelled her fears.

Now, she must do the same for him.

“I believe in you and in my team. If we can’t make it work, we’ll go home. You heard the General.” Her pinkie finger grazes his fleetingly. “We won’t allow anything to happen to you. Trust me.” She’d rather die herself.

“I know,” he answers with a softness reserved for her ears only.

His lips curl up in the sweetest smile she has ever seen. Her own face reacts without any effort on her part. The desire to kiss him burgeons despite their current location.

Sam clears her throat, “Let’s go and find you some fitting outfit for the mission.”

“What about Ellie?”

“Don’t worry. Janet will take care of her.”

His comical expression chases away the dark clouds in the room.

***

**_Chevron One encoded_ **

They words blare through the loudspeakers in the embarkation room.

SG-3 is ready for departure and waits at the end of the ramp. They’ll head out first. Behind them in the second line stand Teal’c with his Staff weapon and Daniel, who cleans his glasses. Sam and Jack enter through the blast door.

“Teal’c, Daniel, ready?” Sam assures herself while she clips her P90 on her tactical vest.

“SG-1 is ready, Major Carter.” A short and efficient statement that tells her everything she needs to know.

**_Chevron Two encoded_ **

Jack takes his position next to Teal’c and quips, “Not Murray… hmm?”

“That is correct,” he responds, his blank face remains focused on the Stargate.

**_Chevron Three encoded_ **

“Any other secrets you wanna share with me while we’re at it?” Jack leans back a fraction and scrutinizes the taciturn man.

Teal’c side-eyes him. “It is unwise to wear a flamboyant hat during the mission. You present an easy target.”

If hard-pressed, Sam would swear that Teal’c looked smug at that moment.

**_Chevron Four encoded_ **

Jack huffs and stuffs his favorite hat into a pocket of his jacket.

Sam stifles her laughter at their banter and offers him a spare brown cap, which he snatches from her hand with more force than necessary.

**_Chevron Five encoded_ **

Impressed by the sight and noises, Jack tilts into Sam’s side and whispers, “What’s happening right now?”

“This is the dialing sequence. Each chevron,” her index fingers dashes through the air in front of them, “is locked to a specific glyph, thereby allowing the gate to connect to another.”

**_Chevron Six encoded_ **

“All addresses in the Milky Way consist of seven chevrons. The first six glyphs represent points in space, forming three-dimensional coordinates. The seventh represents the point of origin, which is unique to each gate.”

**_Chevron Seven locked_ **

The Stargate activates and forms a wormhole. It surges into the gate room and retreats as fast as it appeared to establish a stable connection.

“Woah!” Jack staggers back in surprise. Sam grabs him by his upper arm and holds him steady.

“SG-1, SG-3, you have a go,” General Hammond’s voice drones through the loudspeakers. “Godspeed!”

SG-3 moves out and disappears in the Stargate with a low slurping noise. Next in line are Daniel and Teal’c. Once Jack has overcome his initial shock, his feet start moving. Together with Sam at his side, he walks up the ramp. His steps falter the closer they get to the entrance of the wormhole. He gapes in awe at the blue, fluctuating event horizon.

His astonishment reminds her of her first time here in this place. She was rooted to the spot, fascinated and overwhelmed by the sight and sounds. How scared and equally excited the prospect of discovering a whole new world appeared. The butterflies in her stomach buzzed like a violent tornado.

“Are you sure it’s safe to travel through this thing? I’m not keen on losing any vital body parts if you know wha-”

With a roll of her eyes, Sam shoves him through the gate.


	2. P3X-388

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Jack activate the Ancient technology?
> 
> And what other surprises does P3X-388 have in store for them?

On the other side, Jack’s steps falter. He tumbles to his knees and braces himself on one hand. The other clutches his midriff. Pale as a ghost, he hunches over and dry heaves.

“Ugh, …. I’m gonna be sick.” Another spasm ripples through his body.

Sam rubs his back in soothing motions and hands him her canteen. “Take a sip. You’ll feel better, momentarily.”

“Ugh.” His weak fingers hold onto the metal object for dear life.

“Andrews! Johnson! Secure the perimeter,” Colonel Reynolds issues the order. Everyone prepares to move out. They only wait for Jack to recover from the aftereffects of his first gate travel.

“How do you…,” Jack inhales deeply. “How do you manage it?” He sits back on his haunches and lets the air pass through his parted lips.

Sam gives him a half-shrug and an understanding smile. “You get used to it.” Her hand rubs up and down his upper arm. “Better?”

Jack takes one long gulp. “Better.” The color returns to his face.

Sam grabs him beneath the armpit and helps him stand up. He hands over the canteen. Once steady on his feet, Jack dusts himself off and stretches his back.

“Let’s move out,” Sam commands. They don’t have time to waste.

Colonel Reynolds and Captain Matthews lead with Sam and Jack right behind them. Teal’c and Daniel shield their vulnerable backside. The most valuable person is safeguarded and protected by sufficient firepower.

The atmosphere in the dense forest appears tranquil, almost too quiet for Sam’s liking. Barely a sound carries through the air. It seems as if nature holds her breath and inspects the strangers; are they friends or enemies? It’s an unsettling feeling. Something about this planet already raises her hackles. Her fingers tighten the grip on her P90.

15 minutes into their walk Jack interferes with her concentration, “Sam?”

“Hmm?” Her vigilant eyes never leave their surroundings.

“Are you sure we are off-world?”

Baffled, she directs her attention toward him. “Yes, why do you ask?”

“This,” his hand waves toward the trees, “looks pretty much like back at home.”

“Not what you expected?” Her fingers drum against her weapon.

“No.” He shakes his head. “On TV, there is always this futuristic design with colored crystals. Or a barren landscape with nothing at all. But not this!” He exclaims. “At least the trees could have been blue, you know.”

“Some planets look exactly like that. Most just look like this.” The stretch of Sam’s open palm refers to the vegetation around them. She understands Jack’s mild disappointment. She had her fair share of dull planets and moons. On the other hand, if the environment had been harsh or hostile to life, General Hammond would have never approved the participation of an inexperienced civilian.

Maybe, they’ll find a bizarre flower that lifts his spirit.

“How boring,” he pouts.

“And here I thought you were excited about being off-world,” she scoffs and increases her pace. Her eyes track the dancing shadows, created by refracted sunbeams in the canopy of leaves.

“Hey! I am.” His affront echoes through the deep forest.

For another 40 minutes, only the sounds of crunching leaves, humming insects, and the occasional birds’ twittering break through the silence and accompany them. Behind a line of young trees and shrubbery, a vast hollow with knee-high grass extends.

“The spacecraft is over there,” Colonel Reynolds points to a cluster of auburn boulders. Some appear to be as tall as 15 ft. They are the only eye-catching feature in an ocean of fresh green peppered with specks of silver-white and purple. The play of colors blinds Sam in the bright sunlight. She puts on her shades.

Careful, they blaze a trail since the ground becomes softer and muddier. The further they walk away from the woodland, the quieter it gets. For some reason, wildlife seems to avoid this place. Sam’s senses are on alert, her trained eyes skim the horizon for any signs of danger. She knows they are an easy target right now with no options to dive for cover in case of an attack.

Beside her, Jack radiates an air of nonchalance, a stark contrast to the keen attention of the soldiers. His fingers twirl a blade of grass between them. With his shades and cap, scruff and calloused hands, loose pants and unhurried gait, he looks like he belongs here on this planet. Under different circumstances, Sam would entwine their fingers and enjoy a stroll through the terrain.

Another twenty minutes pass before they reach their destination. The Colonel leads the way toward three boulders that form a unit, two pieces function as pillars with the third one forming a roof. Underneath, the spacecraft lays hidden from prying eyes, small and cylindrical in shape with an angled front. The rear is obstructed and overgrown by trailing plants.

“So, this is the puddle jumper?” Jack is the first one to find his voice.

All pairs of eyes turn to him in various states of confusion, incredulity, and amusement.

“What?” He rocks on his feet. His hands thrust toward the object in question. “It jumps through the Stargate, a ring-like device. Basically, a blue puddle when it’s activated,” Jack explains with a triumphant voice. “Ergo, a puddle jumper.”

“It’s a gateship,” Daniel corrects him.

“Says who?” Jack retorts.

“The translation from the inscriptions says that it is a ship that flies through a gate.” His hands mimic the ship going through a gate. “Ergo, a gateship,” Daniel concludes.

“Again, says who?”

Sam sighs, shuts her eyes and counts till ten in her head. She didn’t expect to have a kindergarten on her hand during her first command. With a warning in her voice, she stops their bickering, “Jack! Daniel! Enough! We have more important things to do!”

“But he-” Her penetrating glare signals them that she doesn’t tolerate any backtalk. Slightly miffed, Daniel inspects the symbols on the nearest boulder. Jack buries his hands deep in his pant pockets and looks down. His right foot kicks against a tuft of grass.

Someone has to be the voice of reason around here and keep an eye on the mission objective. They need to gain access to the spaceship before dusk.

Sam turns toward Colonel Reynolds. “Did you find a door or another way to get inside?”

“No, we didn’t. But we only inspected it visually at the front.”

Good, there might be a chance they haven’t found the entrance, yet.

Sam nods and addresses the rest of her team. “Gentlemen,” Sam detaches her weapon from her vest. “Let’s find a way inside. Matthews, you’re on watch. Keep a sharp eye on the surroundings.”

“Yes, Major,” the young captain confirms his order and takes position.

Except for Daniel, who is fascinated by some rock carvings, everybody moves toward the spaceship for closer examination. Together, they search for a switch, button, or lever. Sam’s eyes roam over the sleek, metallic surface. Her fingers trace the carvings and prominent structures on the hull. Ancient technology rests beneath her fingertips. Adrenaline and excitement buzz through her veins. She can’t wait to extract and unravel millennia-old secrets and explore things that are beyond her wildest dreams.

They just have to find a way inside.

From the corner of her eyes, Sam observes her impassive boyfriend, hands still deep in his pockets. She straightens and calls him “Jack?” Reluctant, he raises his head. “Please, I need your help over here,” she pleads with him.

Jack lets out a deep breath and closes the gap between them with four long strides. “What shall I do?”

She lifts an eyebrow and proposes, “Let your curiosity run wild and free.”

His fingers gravitate towards the cool surface.

Suddenly, a rumbling noise travels through the spaceship. Everybody jumps back in surprise. Colonel Reynolds draws his P90 in a knee-jerk reaction. With a loud creak, a ramp lowers at the rear and brushes twigs and leaves aside.

“Like that?” Jack gloats.

“Like that.” Her mouth twitches. Interesting.

“Major Carter,” Teal’c shouts, “the inside appears to be intact.”

Sam proceeds to the entrance and moves forward with caution, her flashlight raised as she checks out the interior. Teal'c covers her with a zat gun, while Colonel Reynolds guards the rear. As they step inside, the light beam dances over wall panels, gray seats, and a console with ancient symbols.

If Jack activated the rear hatch by touch, he might be able to switch on the interior lights the same way. Time to test the theory. “Jack? We need your assistance.”

The man in question rounds the corner and peeks inside. The lights automatically begin to turn on, keeping pace with his hesitant movements.

Funny thing this ancient gene.

“What’s next?” The tip of his middle finger traces the back of a seat in the cockpit.

“Ah-ah! Let's not touch anything just yet.” Jack’s finger jerk back. “Let me run some tests first.” Sam strips off her backpack and retrieves her laptop.

Curious, she surveys the wall panels for a possibility to plug herself in.

“Okay, ahm,… I’ll wait outside,” Jack thumbs over his shoulder and shuffles away.

Sam turns to Teal’c and tilts her head toward the rear. He bows and follows Jack’s retreating form outside. She can rely on her teammates to understand her silent commands. A proud smile settles on her features. Focusing back on her immediate problem of establishing a connection between her laptop and the spaceship, she clears her mind and shifts into analytic scientist mode.

“Colonel Reynolds, can you please pry this wall panel open over there?” Sam indicates to her left.

“Sure, Major.” Armed with a screwdriver from their tool kit, he gets down to work. With skilled hands, he removes the stubborn material. Underneath, there is nothing except the hull; no cable, plug, or anything useful.

“Hmm…,” Sam ponders. So, you like to keep your secrets protected against nosy intruders. Well, you haven’t met a determined Samantha Carter yet. I’ll always get what I want.

A small cover plate underneath the control panel in the front calls her attention.

“Hand me the screwdriver.” With a challenging gleam in her eyes, Sam crouches down and works on the cover. It opens a minuscule crack, enough to apply the tool in her hands as a lever. With a grating snap, it breaks apart and falls to the floor.

Tada! Inside, there is a translucent wire harness.

Not plug and play. However, one step closer to unveiling the innermost secrets of this advanced piece of technology.

“This might take a while,” she informs Colonel Reynolds.

He nods and leaves her alone. He knows better than to disturb her while she immerses herself in a world of science that no one else comprehends.

For the next hour, Sam is busy with tinkering and eventually designing an unorthodox connection between the still intact mainframe of the spaceship and the diagnostics software on her laptop. The latter was specifically designed to process Ancient language. Once the program is running, there is nothing much to do for her other than wait.

Her stomach announces itself and reminds her that she should use the break to get some nutrition into her system.

Sam steps outside and detects Jack and Teal’c about five feet to her left. Jack sits on the ground with his backs against one boulder, whereas Teal’c stands guard over him, firm grip on his staff weapon. They are engaged in a lively yet mostly one-sided conversation.

“Listen, buddy. 15 Across – ancient Egyptian sun god. Two letters available.” Jack taps for emphasis on the open page of his crossword puzzle magazine. He insisted with vehemence to bring it along. “It’s Ra!”

Unfazed, Teal’c retorts, “He is no god, O’Neill. Your crossword is wrong.”

“What do you mean ‘wrong’?”

Sam grins at their banter. It seems they are on the fast track to becoming friends.

She approaches Daniel. “How is it going with the translation?”

Daniel scribbles something down in his notebook. He looks up and greets her, “Uhm, hi. Actually, these symbols here are confusing.” His hand circles around a specific area on the rock.

“Why?”

“They don’t make sense. The upper line translates roughly as ‘I was here with my mate’ and this over here,” he shows her two symbols on the lower, right corner, “could mean ‘party time’ or something similar.”

Sam snorts. “What?” Daniel asks, clueless.

“Does it occur to you that, maybe,” she lifts her shoulders in a questioning shrug, “you have Ancient graffiti in front of you?”

“You’re thinking Pompeii?”

“Why not? People always liked to brag and gossip.”

The static noise from Colonel Reynolds’ radio interrupts their exchange. “Colonel, here Major Andrews.”

“Come in, Major.”

“The Stargate has been activated. We’ve got incoming.”

“Stay low and report back once you know who is coming through,” Colonel Reynolds orders.

“Yes, sir!” The confirmation resounds through the radio.

Food would have to wait.

“Time’s up,” Sam exclaims. “Pack your things and move into the spaceship.” At least, gathered inside, they would remain undetected for a while longer.

In an organized flurry, all members of SG-1 and SG-3 collect their belongings and proceed into the spaceship. Sam disconnects her laptop and stashes the cables in their original space. With uncertainty written all over him, Jack watches and lingers offside in the back.

The radio crackles to life.

“A group of fourteen Jaffas just came through the gate. They bear a spider-like mark on their foreheads.”

“Lord Ares,” Teal’c declares. “He is a minor System Lord loyal to Ba’al.”

“He probably uses the turmoil of war to seize unclaimed territory,” Daniel adds with deepened worry lines on his face.

Shit! A power-hungry System Lord on a mission to please another higher ranking one smells like big trouble. Most likely, a Ha’tak vessel is already underway to this planet. And they are cut off from calling reinforcement and their escape route.

Somehow, the mission objective has changed from retrieving Ancient technology to not getting captured.

“Copy that. Fall back to a safe position and wait for new orders. Radio silence until then,” Colonel Reynolds issues the command.

“Copy, Colonel,” Andrews replies before the radio becomes silent again.

They are a sitting duck. Sam’s eyes fall on her boyfriend, who looks lost and scared. This is not the way she envisaged his first and hopefully only trip off-world. All hope for a safe return home rest on his shoulders.

Sam comes up to him and grasps his forearm. “Hey, we’re gonna make it.” Jack looks unsure. “Trust me. I won’t let anything happen to you.” The soft and confident words are uttered for his and her own sake. “We need you right now.” Warm, blue eyes lock with anxious, brown ones.

His trembling fingers tighten around hers in a desperate attempt to calm his nerves. Under his skin, she can feel his erratic pulse. His breath becomes rapid and shallow. He is on the verge of panic.

She needs him to be composed and relaxed if he shall command the spaceship. “Remember, breathe in four seconds, hold for three, exhale for another four.”

Jack nods frantically and follows her advice. With each passing breath, his anxiety decreases, and the tension leaves his face. Eventually, his fingers loosen their death grip on her. She smiles at him reassuringly. “Better?”

“Better,” he reaffirms with a steady voice and gives her a grateful squeeze. “What do we do now?”

“First of all, you need to close the ramp.”

Jack spins around and gazes at the opening, his brows are slightly furrowed. As if by magic, the ramp closes.

“Good. Now take the left seat in the cockpit and concentrate on powering up the engines,” Sam encourages him.

Jack releases her hand and hastens to the front. He sits down and examines the arrangement of alien symbols. “You’re gonna have to help me out here, Sam. I have no idea what these symbols mean.” A hint of panic crawls back into his voice.

“It doesn’t matter if you can read these Ancient symbols or not,” Daniel chimes in from behind. “Their technology is intuitive once it is activated by the ATA gene.” Jack whips his head around and stares at him in mild disbelief. “Just focus your mind and let the ship guide you.” A self-conscious smile settles on the younger man’s face.

Sam backs Daniel’s statement with an eager nod and takes the other seat in the cockpit.

Jack throws his cap next to the console. He closes his eyes and composes himself. After a moment, lights begin to flicker on the flight console and the engine hums. As the noise builds, Daniel and Sam start to get excited. Suddenly, everything stops and fades to black.

Sam touches Jack’s shoulder with unshaken confidence. “You can do it, Jack.”

Hands flat against the surface of the control unit, Jack closes his eyes again and concentrates fiercely. Sam watches him as the ship's systems activate once more. The flickering lights around them steady. The engine hum begins to increase. He opens his eyes in seeming surprise as the ship comes alive around them. The vibrations shake off the thick covering of vegetation from the hull.

“Buckle up, we gonna take this lady out for a ride.” Excitement and awe are clearly visible in his wide eyes. His humor has returned, the surest sign that Jack has everything under control.

They clear the ground and take off toward the sky.

Sam braces herself with on hand against the ship’s side. “You’re doing great.” Calling it a bumpy ride is an understatement as the spaceship lurches through the air.

They have barely reached the clouds as the spaceship rocks forward.

“Relatively speaking.” Foreboding dampens Sam’s enthusiasm at being airborne.

This is not good. They come under fire.

“Wha...what was that?” Jack’s quivering voice demands an explanation.

“Death gliders,” Teal’c states without providing further details.

This is worse. Death gliders only appear when a mothership is close by.

“Jack,” Sam tries to catch Jack’s attention while he adopts a zigzag course, “Can you power up a display that shows the situation around us? Something similar to a radar?” Her worried expression urges him.

The muscles in Jack’s face tense up. His eyes skim over the symbols at the console. As if guided by an invisible hand, he pushes two buttons. A transparent screen materializes and takes up half of the front window. In the middle of it, there is a diamond-shaped symbol that represents their position. Below, there are two small, red dots, obviously the death gliders behind them. A large, red, blinking square looms above all.

Another hit jolts the spaceship.

Jack coughs as if the blast struck his chest and knocked the wind out of him. Sam’s concern for his safety increases tenfold. Fuck, this is worse than she feared.

The urgency of their situation descends upon them as they break through the clouds. They are on a collision course with Lord Ares’ Ha’tak vessel as it comes into sight in the middle of their flight path. Once they are detected, the mothership starts to fire at them. Jack dodges the incoming energy blasts as best he can since they are caught in a crossfire.

Sam doubts the hull withstands two or three more direct hits. They have to devise a counter-strategy and an escape plan fast.

“Jack, now would be a good time to utilize the weapons system,” Daniel pushes. His hands clutch the underside of his seat, desperately trying to keep his balance.

“Weapons,” Jack mumbles and shuts his eyes.

The spaceship discharges four flares that whirl through space. Their trajectory doesn’t follow any known physical law. It resembles the dance of bumblebees. Despite their current predicament, scientific curiosity awakens in Sam. Such unpredictable would be fascinating to study. If they survive. She tries to wrap her mind around the enormous implications when the death gliders on their tail are pulverized. The associated symbols on the screen disappear. The remaining two flares penetrate the shield of the Ha’tak vessel and cause a small explosion when they strike solid matter.

“Hopefully, you hit some vital systems,” Sam mutters under her breath.

With anticipating eyes, they watch the unfolding spectacle in front of them. Red and yellow glowing fireballs erupt from several openings within the hull. A few seconds later, the mothership is ripped apart by a massive explosion. Jack pulls up and swerves around the debris. Daniel and Sam wince at the blinding light, whereas Teal’c keeps a straight face. His eyes, however, beam with pride in the face of the destruction of another false god.

“Vital enough?” Jack jokes in relief.

The flush of victory rushes through Sam’s system and makes her light-headed. She feels ten feet tall and could take on Ba’al’s whole fleet. With this little puddle jumper and all its technology at their disposal, they finally have a chance to turn the tide in this never-ending, bloody war against the Goa’uld. One System Lord at a time.

Overjoyed, Sam leans over and plants a deep, passionate kiss on Jack’s curved lips.

The spaceship wobbles and loses altitude rapidly.

“Hey!” Daniel nearly falls out of his seat. “Can you try not to kill your fellow passengers?”

“Sorry,” Sam release Jack’s lips and sits back. A tiny, pink blush blossoms on her cheeks.

The movements of the spaceship stabilize. They continue to cruise steadily over the vast forest beneath them.

“Not to complain or anything, but what about the Code of Conduct for non-military personnel?” Jack teases. His smirk tells her he doesn’t care.

Neither does she. She doesn’t allow for military regulations to stand between her and her brave boyfriend. This short moment of heartfelt celebration belongs to them.

With a fond smile, Sam replies, “We are on another planet, fly in an Ancient spaceship through the atmosphere and have just blown a System Lord to pieces. I don’t think military regulations apply under these circumstances. And these guys,” she points to her team, “have not seen anything inappropriate. Nothing will show in the mission reports,” she stresses. “Guys?”

“I didn’t see anything,” Daniel mumbles, pretending to be captivated by a stain on his sleeves.

“Neither did I.” Teal’c’s raised eyebrow contradicts his statement.

“SG-3 is not aware of any violation of military regulations,” Colonel Reynolds confirms, barely suppressing a knowing grin.

“See?” Sam spreads her arms.

“It’s good to be boss,” Jack agrees.

“Sometimes, it has its advantages.” Yeah, right now, it comes in handy.

“Still, we need a sticker here that says ‘Don’t kiss the driver during flight, take-off, and landing’,” he deadpans.

Gobsmacked for a second, Sam's jaw drops before she doubles over with laughter. This quip is quintessentially Jack. One of the reasons she loves him so much. Her fingers ruffle through his silken hair in adoration.

These people beside her in this flying tin can, - Jack, Teal’c, and Daniel - they are part of her family. Their lives intersect in a way she could have never imagined on that sunny Saturday morning about eight months ago when a handsome stranger with his adorable dog entered her life. The journey has been bumpy, filled with obstacles and some painful moments. But in the end, the rewards exceed all her expectations. She has found love, trust, and faith in herself. A shared happiness of her own making.

The future looks bright and gorgeous, just like the setting sun over the mountain range on P3X-388.

“Let’s collect the two missing members of SG-3 and go home, flyboy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess, by now, you figured out which episode from season 8 heavily inspired this installment.
> 
> For a moment, I was tempted to include the I-casually-grab-your-sidearm-and-you-don't-mind scene. Only to remember that Jack doesn't carry a weapon. 😜

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for some off-world shenanigans.


End file.
